Destruction of Trust
by Frosted Leaf by the Bay-Frost
Summary: Yet another cat with a mysterious past enters the clans. She is careful not to speak, afraid of what she might say. With the fear of her father and a certain someone's brother, danger lurks when she's alone.


I had wounds all over my body, I have tell someone what he does. I can't keep lying and saying that I got attacked by a clan cat. That will cause trouble for them. I walked over to where my mother and siblings are.

"Featherwing." My mother is a former clan cat. "Featherwing there's something I need to tell you."

"Don't worry, the clan cats aren't my friends anymore."

"No, it's not about that. Well it is, but not exactly that." Then my father came over.

"Who wants to go hunting?" he asked.

My mother turned to me. "Can it wait?"

I nodded my head. After they left, my father walked up to me. I had tears in my eyes. I missed what could be my only chance. He leaned close to me and whispered in my ear.

"If you want to live, you'll keep your mouth shut. Don't say a single word."

He started to walk away, but I shouted at him. "I don't want to live! I want to die! So please kill me!"

He walked over to me calmly. Too calmly. When he was right in front of me, he unsheathed his claws and scratched my face and he didn't stop attacking me after that. I don't remember exactly what happened because I fainted. When I woke up I heard him talking to my mother.

"What happened?" I heard Featherwing ask.

"I was on a walk and I heard her screech in pain and I found her alone and completely wounded. I bet it was one of those clan cats!" he hissed acting like he cared.

"No.. no it wasn't… It- it was h-him." I meowed quietly, my voice was harsh.

"You must be remembering it wrong."

"N-no I'm not."

"You must be. Why on earth would I attack my own daughter?"

I froze, I knew exactly why, but I wasn't allowed to say. He would torture me to death if I did. I had herbs on me. Did I forget to mention that Featherwing used to be a medicine cat? I sat up, still in pain, but I was afraid to stay laying. I walked out of the den, while he was 'explaining'. I started to head towards the clan borders. I'm not allowed to cross them though. I could hear someone calling my name.

"Rain! Rain wait up!" It was my brother, Pine.

I stopped and waited for him, he was the only one that knew the truth and that's because he almost walked in on my father abusing me but quickly walked away so my father wouldn't know that someone else knew.

"Rain, I'm going to take you to moms old clan, Thunderclan."

I nodded. I was too afraid to speak now.

He led me into clan territory. He led me through the part of it that was pure field. Once we got through that, we passed a giant rock. Eventually we were on Thunderclan territory, or at least I assume we were because we stopped. Pine turned to me.

"Will you be okay on your own now? The cats in this clan will find you, but they won't hurt you as long as you don't hunt."

"W-what about you? A-and what about our f-father?"

"I'll tell him that you died. I'll say that you got washed away in the river and I couldn't save you."

"S-so you'll b-be f-fine?"

"Yes I will. I'm going to go now. Okay?"

I nodded my head and watched him leave. Soon after he left, a patrol of cats came. A brown tabby she with amber eyes was growling at me.

"Blizzardflame shut up! Can't you see that she's injured?" A silver she with white paws and blue eyes meowed.

"Fine! Have it your way-"

She was interrupted by a yowl in the distance. My ears perked up.

"Pine!" I meowed quietly. I ran as fast as I could towards the yowl, which wasn't very fast.

The other cats followed me, I don't know why. Aren't they supposed to stay on their own territory? When I got to where the yowl came from, I saw Pine being attacked. It was four against one. Well now it will be four against two. I jumped onto one of the cats backs and to my surprise, the Thunderclan cats joined me in the fight, so now it's four against five. The cats that were attacking Pine ran off.

"Crap! Crowstar is going to be so pissed!" The brown tabby, Blizzardflame hissed.

"Nevermind that! Go get the medicine cat! Meet us at the border!" The silver she hissed.

She walked over to Pine and let him lean against her shoulder and a white she cat with cream spots and green eyes let me lean on her. We walked to the border. When we got to the border, Blizzardflame, and a black tom were there, waiting. Pine and I both laid down. The black tom didn't introduce himself. He just got to work healing us right away. When he finished, Pine and I got up. Pine was the first to speak.

"I have to go!"

I turned to him. "Pine no. He'll-" I stopped myself before giving away too much. The Thunderclan cats looked at me funny, but I ignored it.

"I'll be fine, and if I die, it will be me dying in your place. I wouldn't want to die any other way."

"Okay. Take care of the others."

Blizzardflame was the first Thunderclan cat to speak in a while.

"You can both stay in Thunderclan."

"No, I can't. If I do, then my sisters life is on the line. I don't want her dead." Pine meowed.

"Okay, if that's your choice. Do you want one of us to bring you safely across Windclan territory?"

"No, I've already caused too much trouble for you guys." With that, Pine walked away, back in the direction of home. I stared in the direction he went as grief flooded over me.


End file.
